FrenchMarioBros's Christmas Wonderland Contest
by FrenchMarioBros
Summary: It's FrenchMarioBros here, hosting my very first contest! Christmas is a wonderful and joyful holiday, and what's a better way to celebrate it than writing a story about the Smashers celebrating Christmas? Results are in!
1. Chapter 1: Rules

FrenchMarioBros's Christmas Wonderland Contest

* * *

There were many fine days at the Smash Mansion, but this one was different. The Smashers were lying around in different rooms of the mansion. Some of them were starting to pass out due to boredom. Plus, it was a total mess in the room right next to Master Hand's office. Papers flooded the floor. Bed blankets and clothes were on the desk and floor. A young man with brown hair was sleeping in front of his computer, his head resting on the keyboard. The door opened slowly. Mario, Link, and Sonic tiptoed into the room. They looked at the young man and walked over to him.

"WAKE UP!" They yelled in unison.

The young man screamed in surprise and shock as he woke up from his slumber. He turned his head to see Mario, Link, and Sonic smirking at him.

"Why did you do that, guys?" The young man asked.

"Well, we and the rest of the Smashers are bored out of their minds and you haven't updated any of your fanfictions in a while." Mario explained.

"Oh. Well, I have a few reasons for that. One reason is I've been busy with schoolwork. The other reason is…." The fanfiction author said.

"You're too lazy?" Link suggested.

"Yes…" The author answered through gritted teeth.

"Well, FrenchMarioBros, you have to do something. The readers are getting tired of waiting." Sonic remarked.

"I know…" FrenchMarioBros said quietly.

Just then, the author had an idea. He looked at Mario, Link, and Sonic.

"Guys, I know what to do." FrenchMarioBros told them.

"What is it?" Link asked.

"I'm going to host a Christmas contest! I'll post the rules on right now!" FrenchMarioBros reported as he went on on his computer and started writing the rules.

"That's not a bad idea." Sonic said.

"Do you think the contestants' stories will be any good?" Link questioned.

"I don't know. We will just have to wait and see." Mario answered as he, Link, and Sonic exited the author's room.

* * *

Ok, I'm hosting the Christmas Wonderland contest and here are the rules!

1\. Registration ends on December 3. Deadline for story entries is December 27.

2\. For both one-shots and multi-chaptered stories, the stories must be 5,000 to 40,000 words.

3\. The first genre must be one of the following: Romance, Family, and Friendship. The second genre is up to you.

4\. A pairing is not required, but it is highly suggested. No yaoi/yuri pairings.

5\. You can have every character that is in the Smash Bros. games be in your story, but Smashers MUST be the main characters.

6\. Any rating is fine, but I'm a little sensitive to M-rated stories.

7\. Your grammar and spelling has to be perfect!

8\. The story has to be Christmas-themed!

And now…the prizes!

1st place: Favorite/Follow and review for five of your stories

2nd place: Favorite/Follow and review for four of your stories

3rd place: Favorite/Follow and review for three of your stories

4th place: Favorite/Follow

To register, just PM me or leave a review. Good luck to everyone who participates in this contest!


	2. Chapter 2: Contestants (That's it!)

Christmas Wonderland Contest Contestants (Registration is Closed)

* * *

Hey guys! I'm excited to read your stories in this contest! Here are the contestants who are participating:

Circuit's Dead: Through a Glass, Darkly (COMPLETE)

Emerald Dynamo: A Father's Quest: A Christmas Story (COMPLETE)

pokemonfan67: Some Christmas Stories (COMPLETE)

Randomblackberry: C'mon, It's Christmas! (COMPLETE)

* * *

Registration is over! Now, time to start writing your stories! Can't wait to read your stories! Oh, and if you need more time or if you want to drop out, just PM me!


	3. Chapter 3: Results

FrenchMarioBros's Christmas Wonderland Contest Results

* * *

Hey everybody! I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas! Speaking of Christmas, the results for the Christmas Wonderland Contest are in! And here they are!

In Fourth Place…

A Father's Quest: A Christmas Story by EmeraldDynamo

This was a cool story with adventure and humor. When the Smashers take away Bowser's gifts, he goes on a journey to get them back. It's nice to see Bowser as one of the main characters in the story. There was a good plot, great descriptions, and hilarious parts! This story does a good job at making good jokes!

In Third Place…

Some Christmas Stories by pokemonfan67

This was a good story to read. In this story, Rosalina tells Toon Link and Villager a parody of "A Christmas Carol". Even though it lacks a tiny bit of originality, it's still fun to read. It's a sweet and enjoyable story with a hilarious ending!

In Second Place…

C'mon, it's Christmas! by Randomblackberry

This was a great story that showed family and friendship. In this story, Dark Pit is upset when he gets Pit as his secret Santa. This situation might get worse when Link and Lucina are involved. Dark Pit's secret crush on Lucina was pretty cute. Many parts in this story were interesting! Definitely a must-read story!

And In First Place…

Drumroll please…

Through a Glass, Darkly by Circuit's Dead

This story takes the cake in this contest. The story is about Bowser going into a world where he never existed after his family leaves him for Mario. The writing style in this story is just absolutely amazing! The ending is just so heartwarming! This story definitely shows the true meaning of Christmas!

* * *

Every story in this contest was very well done. Great job, everyone! Happy writing! See you next story!


End file.
